


Am I?

by chocotae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, Ong Seongwoo-centric, References to Depression, THIS IS DEPRESSING, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocotae/pseuds/chocotae
Summary: This story is about how Ong Seongwu sees his life, how he truly feel.





	Am I?

I yawned and stretched my hands, every inches of my body felt stiff after Mr. Kim's class. Good thing, it's my last class for today, so I can go straight to home and cuddle with my bed after this.

 

"Hey Ongcheongi!" I saw Daniel walking toward me with a big bunny smile on his face.

 

"We're going to karaoke after this, you in?"

 

I nod without second thought, well, my bed can wait.

 

 

\---

 

 

I regret my decision to join in.

 

Well, this is fun, at first. But the atmosphere turned bad right after I spill a joke; they only giggle for a bit, then stay quiet and not saying anything for almost ten minutes. They even gave the mic to me, and let me sang alone.

 

I decided to go to the toilet because i can't handle the awkwardness, but guess what? When I returned, they're already laughing and singing like nothing has happened before. Well, at least they didn't stop their conversation when I entered the room.

 

But still, I felt bad, so I kept my mouth shut all night.

 

 

\---

 

 

I hugged my seal doll, I felt extremely tired after hanging out with my squad. After spending 3 hours at karaoke, we decided to eat at our favorite jjajangmyeon restaurant. I kept silent back then, I only answered if they asked something, and laugh when someone throw a joke. But I did not start any conversation. I only said that I was pretty tired when Daniel asked me why am I being so quiet tonight, well, I won't ever let them know.

 

I opened my phone which kept ringing since five minutes ago, it was my squad's group chat; they were talking about the newest pewdiepie's video wich was uploaded three hours ago, and sending bunch of memes.

 

"Let's see..." I hummed while scrolling thoroughly, looking for a perfect meme to send. After finding it, I sent it immediately to our group's chat.

 

_read by 5._

_11.14 P.M._

 

It has been 30 minutes and nobody answered, although they've read it. I checked the meme I sent and their conversation before, I supposed nothing's wrong with my reply, then why are they ignoring me?

 

Well, to think about it, this is not the first time they ignoring me, it has been happened several times before. But why it always me? They never ignored Daniel or Minhyun, but they keep ignoring me.

 

Am I that annoying?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in English, also my first time writing in first POV, so please pardon me if there's any grammatical error.


End file.
